


gettin down wit da clown ;o)

by coldwarsweat



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M, woo boy this is gonna be a ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldwarsweat/pseuds/coldwarsweat
Summary: eventual galekh/marvus fic coming right up. horrible at plot summaries, but tagora sics marvus on galekh under the guise that galekh is a slampoet who thinks hes hot shit and needs to be shut down. if literally anyone expresses interest in a continuation then they'll get it.





	1. Of Statements Bold and Guests Unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tagora informs galekh of the aforementioned sic'ing. he's scared shitless, predictably, and marvus arrives.

Your name is GALEKH XIGISI, and you are ROYALLY FUCKED. The aforementioned ROYAL FUCKING can be accredited to YOUR CONNIVING, HORRIBLE BASTARD OF A KISMESIS1 who had found a way to best you in terms of blackrom one-upmanship2. You were always well aware of the fact that his level of competency surpassed most trolls and rivaled your own, which had been the DRIVING INCENTIVE that spurred on your black feelings for him. You were also well aware of the fact that he was a NOTORIOUS SLEAZE, AND AN OBNOXIOUS, PITEOUS WORM without a talent besides being a nuisance that not even the likes of Zebruh Codakk3 himself could parallel. And, in spite of knowing all of things which constituted him as an EXCELLENT KISMESIS, you had never expected the blow of what was to come.

Competent though he was, you had always thought VERY LITTLE of Gorjek4 skills in terms of DEVISING SCHEMES that meant to HUMILIATE AND PUBLICLY DEFAME; however, you assume that such an expectation so PRESUMPTUOUSLY LOW had played into your downfall5. You had WRONGFULLY come to the conclusion that he would adhere to the practice of writing paragraph after paragraph of borderline theatrical libel to you as opposed to taking up the much more arduous, calculated practice6 which only few would even bother to dapple with. Even though he was proficient in every realm of what it took to be SUFFICIENTLY ANNOYING, AGGRAVATING, AND MANAGING TO MAKE EVERY TWITCH OF THE MUSCLE SPITEFUL you had never thought that he would attempt to take a step further than he normally did.

Once7 you had fallen for the WHOLE VAGUE RUSE, and, with the assistance of a CERTAIN TROLL who shall remain unnamed, you had been convinced that your life was at it's very end8. At this point you are uncertain as to whether this NEW SCHEME of his is simply a HEALTHY EXERCISE OF HATRED, or if it is a GENUINE ATTEMPT AT CHARACTER ASSASSINATION in which the projectile will penetrate the pan-shield at speeds unknown to trollkind, or if you will genuinely get harmed9. He was bluffing then, but you are currently unable to tell if he is being factitious or not. The UNCERTAINTY of the situation irks you, and so does the prospect of IMPENDING DOOM which the screenshots produced impress upon you.

As the stray thoughts bolt through your pan and reverberated from wall-to-wall of your pan-shield, your palms grow slick with a translucent indigo sweat. Disgruntled paragraphs mark varying levels of unbearable stress that you're sure of being reasonable in scenarios such as these. You really hope those screenshots were doctored, and that this is all some VERY ELABORATE JOKE.

 

1 You're lucky to have him.

2 You must note that out of the pair you often win these games of one-upmanship, as your posts tend to be infinitely longer and constructed in a much more compelling way than his ever are.

3 It's borderline impossible achieve, you often congratulate him on it.

4 You also think Gorjek himself is very little.

5 In other words, you were complicit in your own metaphorical murder.

6 The practice, in question, being delicately planned attacks1.

1Whether they are physical or not is up the coordinator themselves

7 _ONCE._

8 He only confirmed that it was a scheme to frighten me 24 hours later.

9 The former appears to be the less desirable of the two.

> Present Galekh: Be Past Self

taradiddlegalore began trolling galactophagistXenodochial

TG: You know, Xigisi, I never imagined that I would need to use this piece of shit chat client for the rest of my sweeps. But sometimes you just have something so good to share that you have to use the only rinky-dink piece of trash that supports image transfer. (+ 50 for inconveniencing me) *_________

GX: I cannot begin to grasp why you feel the need to be so overtly fucking loathsome1 when doing practically anything. You could have just sent me whatever image you have prepared and be on your merry, slimy2 way. What is it you want again, Gor-Gor?

1 There is no changing the fact that you will always be the most intolerable troll on Alternia, but it wouldn’t hurt to try to regulate it.

2 No amount of bathing will be able to cleanse1 you.

1 Nor will those fucking disgusting bath soaps you insist upon using.

TG: Oh my god. Give those beefy fingers of yours a rest for the first time in your life and let me talk about what I’ve gotten you for black affirmation night. I’ll confront you about those egregious lies at a later date when I _don’t_ have the moistest surprise just about two sectors away from your hive. The surprise is gaining fast, Galekh, better get yourself ready to slam or get culled.

TG: Every second you’re not running it’s getting closer. (+15,000 for foul language & insulting my hygiene) *_________

GX: Oh, please1.

1 The brevity of my statement greatly contrasts the longwinded nature1 of yours.

1 As I am the one who is prone to prolonged responses, I thought I would make you appear to be the one who talks too much1 in this instance.

1 Read it and weep, Gorjek1.

1 Sore-gore.

GX: If we were on a video-call I would be able to pick apart your body language even if I were achieving a troll Herculean task at the same time. It is abundantly clear that you’re pulling empty threats from that your waste chute and typing the lies out as you go along. Planning anything would be far too courteous on your end1, and I sincerely doubt that you have taken any sort of action as you have so claimed and are likely scrambling to come up with a sound rebuttal as we speak2.

1 In fact, I am shocked that you even took the time out of my day to lull me into thinking that my kismesis would spare any amount of time to put effort into someone other than himself.

2 Type, rather.

TG: If you really do think I’m bluffing then you have a big surprise heading for you, blueboy, or as your visitor would phrase it “indingdong”. Honestly, I’m proud of myself for coming up with such an elaborate ruse to throw you off your high muscular hay-consuming creature! I wonder what you’ll do to avenge your reputation? Write a novel detailing every non-existent thing that’s wrong with me?

TG: God, I can’t wait to see the look on your face. Even though I won’t be there I’m sure that the look of sheer horror plastered all over your detestable blue mug will be all over every social media platform that exists by midnight. (+50 for doubting me & being an obnoxious bulge-guzzler) *_________

GX: You’re really trying now1, aren’t you? Even quoting this non-existent foe just to rattle some false sense of mortification into my system for the rest of the evening so that I nearly spill dismay fluid all over the floor of my bookblock. You’ve pulled this sorry, little trick on me before before2 and I am not willing to fall for it again. You may have been able to successfully startle me once, but you will not be winning this time, Gorjek. You cannot pull the same trick twice and expect me to fall for it just as easily as I had the first time.

1 I should have such expected from someone like you.

2 And quite poorly, might I add, the only reason I had ever fallen for such a ridiculous trick was due in part to my lack of rest.

GX: Also, you had mentioned transferring images at the beginning of our conversation and I have yet to receive anything from you1. Don’t add to my bill for doubting you  -- there is a substantial lack of evidence on your part and you have not yet provided any reason for me to believe your claims2.

1 Not a single image.

2 What you have been telling me has been incredibly vague and mostly comprised of continual insinuations that you have prepared a ploy1 to ruin my evening.

1 Even if you are telling the truth I sincerely doubt that your plan is a remotely good one, but I suppose I will just have to wait and see what a wonderfully moronic scheme1 you’ve laid out for me.

1 If any at all.

GX: Your threats are just as empty as that head of yours.  

TG: I’ve been vague because I wanted it to be a surprise. That’s the purpose of a surprise, right? So it can surprise someone? Eh, whatever, he’ll be there in about 40 minutes so I suggest you get ready to get slam or culled.  

TG: I’m sure that stellar performance you’ll be serving up will be absolutely fantastic. (+50 for not catching on at this point I’ve said it like two times already. How dumb do you have to be not to get it by now?) *_________

GX: I’ll admit that I admire the effort you’re putting into this, but you should really stop at this point. I already know what you’re trying to do with all these bold claims1, and I’m not putting up with this. What are you even trying to allude to? That some famed slampoet is on their way to my hive? I doubt you’d have the nerve to even contact one of them2.

1 Maybe you’re trying to convince me of your seriousness by acting as if you  spoke with someone who is capable of intimidating me, or someone with a sizeable following1.

1 You wouldn’t be able to handle it.

2 If you dare attempt to say that one of those trappajuglators are your business associates I will have you crucified.

GX: If you have the pictures send them. My patience is running thin1.

1 Dangerously so.

taradaddleGalore transferred file “Screenshot 01#” to galactophagistXenodochial  

taradaddleGalore transferred file “Screenshot 02#” to galactophagistXenodochial  

taradaddleGalore transferred file “Screenshot 03#” to galactophagistXenodochial  

taradaddleGalore transferred file “Youknowihadtodoittoyou” to galactophagistXenodochial  

taradaddleGalore transferred file “Goodluckjackass” to galactophagistXenodochial  

GX: TAGORA WHAT THE FUCK

TG: I hope you enjoy yourself. (+50 for thinking I was bluffing & being unprepared for your upcoming slam poetry battle) *_________

taradaddleGalore ceased trolling galactophagistXenodochial

GX: I can assure you that you will be regretting this decision for the rest of your miserable1 days, Gorjek. I will sort this out accordingly and like a decent gentletroll while you chortle away in your revoltingly minimalist hive at the thought of me embarrassing myself2\. My retaliation3 will be so awe inspiringly great that you will feel the need to hide yourself away in the dingiest corner of the galaxy, trillions of parsecs away from Alternia just to escape the scathing mark I left on your reputation. This is your last, and I repeat, your last chance at maintaining your dignity so I suggest you prepare to reimburse me for the damage done to my character… if I were to embarrass myself in away way, that is.

1  There will never be enough synonyms of miserable to sufficiently capture just how truly miserable you are.

2 Which will not happen, mind you.

3 My glorious return to form.

taradaddleGalore is an idle troll!

GX: I hate you.

galactophagistXenodochial ceased trolling taradaddleGalore

Past Galekh: Be Present Self  

You have now come to the conclusion that a certain MARVUS XOLOTO1   is definitely on his way to your hive, and the uncertainty as to why vanishes as you carefully scan over the screenshots Gorjek had sent you. The utterly untrumpable trepidation roused by the notion of this certain MARVUS XOLOTO visiting your hive to 

slam or cull ;o)

does steadily wane as you file through his messages2 , but the decision to take initiative and listen to a few of his tracks had caused every last metaphorical droplet of terror to weigh down your gut and make the bile rise in your throat3 . The instrumental, for one, is borderline intolerable and continuously assaults your sounds receptors what with its garish and insulting bassline conjoined in something that does not deserved to be described as harmony by ear-blisteringly loud samples from the first season of "Slam or Get Culled", but the lyrics which proceed the thirty second introduction in a two-minute-long song _fucking rattle you_. The way he so eloquently daisy-chained each bar to the next4  was far too frightfully impressive for your tastes.  


The possibility of being brutalized is the first notion to be dismissed, but the humiliation that you will face for this defeat is certainly something not even the most skillful of social climbers will be able to sufficiently reverse. That horrible, horrible fuckface built you up to be some sort of legendary trappoet whose rhymes cannot be bested even by the most skilled of purplebloods. The words he put in your mouth make you appear to be an insufferable, crude cretin who has no social bearings, no friends, who is constantly rambling on and on with a false sense of self-importance all the while feigning an aloof façade5; the description makes you sick. The few final lines of the correspondence between your kismesis6 and the poet makes you sickerthan the false description about you had: 

i rly aint got nuthin better 2 do dawg 

so i reckon i could pay that lil indingdong a visit 

aint no fxxkin blueblood is finna claim to be a trappa that can best the likes a my fxxkin ass...

that lil boy finna see whats its like when a clown go sicko mode 

You really don't want to know what happens when a clown goes sicko mode. Not in the slightest.  


You don't think you've ever perspired this much in your life. 

1 A prolific slampoet. 

2 Tagora had done most of the speaking. 

3 This was a reaction that the previous prank he pulled on you brought onto you multiple times. 

4 The lyricism was fucking fantastic as well. 

5 It almost seemed as if he was describing himself. 

6 Insufferable prick. 

> Galekh: Question legitimacy

There is no legitimacy to be questioned. You happened to have stumbled upon his Instagrub account in which the caption to the latest post1 is 

on my way to fxxk up some blue shit gonna be off the fxxkin wall mang. aint no yung bratz gunna pull that whole mess on me. #marvusveryhard #freetroll6ix9ine thnkz to my teal bro who let know bout this fxxkin heresy @bettercalgorgor

This instills a sense of horror you that is so impenetrably deep that you think not even the public humiliation to come can push through it. If you can just... maintain yourself a little bit longer and prepare a speech of a reasonable length to express the misunderstanding and that you are deeply sorry your kismesis falsely led him to your hive than you think that may not turn out as badly as it seems it will 

1 Of course it was a selfie. 

>Galekh: Have your thoughts rudely interrupted by a knock at the door 

Your pacing comes to a sudden halt when the rapping produced by a hand you can only assume is Xoloto's1 reverberates throughout your bookhive. It stings your ears, yet it commands respect in it's boldness and rhythm. That's when you tell yourself that you will show him, and the ten-man camera crew that you have no doubt is lingering outside with him, just how much better and more civilized you are than that teal-blooded, germophobic, freak of nature. Your movements are the exact opposite of a lackadaisical, as you dutifully stumble about attempting to tidy your living space as best as you possibly could have to avoid him making any judgements upon first seeing you. You move swiftly to ensure that all your papers are in check, the baby gate to prevent your lusus from entering is shut tightly, and that you don't look like an absolute fucking mess upon being greeted by a celebrity who has an ungodly level of talent and is ... surprisingly attractive for one of his caste2. 

1 You had never known a simple knock could come off as so unrestrictedly powerful. 

2 Unfairly attractive. The level of charm he gives off feels unnatural. 

>Galekh: Scramble to answer 

You're desperate to make yourself appear the slightest bit presentable, but there are no combs, brushes, towels, nor any handkerchiefs in sight. A glance down at your dress shirt tells you that you really should have thought of grabbing a spare one before your room while you were sifting through his Chittr profile, but it's too late to fix yourself up to the point that you look even semi-decent now.  
'You are going to prevent tearing apart your social life by handling this with some amount of self-respect and a well-mannered disposition' is what you tell yourself as you begin walking towards the door as briskly as your shaky walking fronds can handle.

>Galekh: Finally answer it

There a few moments in which your reaction is delayed, which is mainly composed of you exchanging glances with the doubtful camera crew and the smug slampoet who looms over you with a lazy, toothy smile plastered over his done-up face.

so mang 

u wuz the 1 sayin u could fxxk me on up in a slam battle


	2. Of Quips Flirtatious and Imposing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marvus and galekh have a conversation which takes a dramatic face turn and leads into the quips flirtatious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to all those who left a comment/kudos so far! i hope you enjoy this one! (also happy new year)

> Galekh: Attempt to think of a response

You cannot. The ability to effectively vocalize1 has been lost to the unrestrained panic which maintains a grip on your palpitating pump biscuit and simultaneously wracks your already tremulous chassis with wave after insurmountable wave of terror. The realization had long since dawned upon you that, if you failed to adequately respond within a reasonable amount of time, your social status could possibly… well, you would rather not focus on the havoc that could be wreaked upon what little amount of dignity you have to speak of. It irks you that the desire to wreak havoc it is ever-present in those gorgeous, protruding sight globes of his which you have had the honor of staring into for the past one hundred and twenty seconds while standing in the door-way with a knit brow and a deluge comprised of lustrous, navy secretions. You briefly consider greeting him with a firm handshake as to indicate some form of respect, but your palms are far too sweaty for that. 

 

Action must be taken, and, although you are a pitiful fool2, you will certainly not allow the likes of someone as insufferable as Gorjek to get any morsel the satisfaction that will be derived from a flawless victory. You will, at the very least, make an attempt.

1 Let alone properly enunciate a word which contains more than a trillionth of a syllable

2 But you will never be an aimless one.

 

> Galekh: Take action

I’d hate to be so rude as to redirect you when you have traveled so far, but I must attest to the fictitious nature of the scenario the troll you were corresponding with has established. For one, I am not by any means prolific1 in terms of sla-

1 Nor am I as anywhere as skilled as yourself   

 

aight listen the fxxk up dawg cause im only finna say this once:

aint NONE “excessive bodily force poetry god”s finna step up and start dissin on me actin like they better and shizz

 

The clown before you pointedly jabs his finger in your direction upon the delivering the line:

 

““excessive bodily force poetry god”s”

 

in a smooth, mellifluous tone that would soothe you if it hadn’t been directed towards you with such a fervent disapproval1. Even though you had planned to refute his claims of you being an aspiring slampoet the very moment he had stopped speaking, your ability to speak cannot return in time2 before the clown before you continues.

 

i aint cum here for no veggies or no squash bitch lol 

we want summa dat fxxkin beef

and i kno u wuz spoutin some blasphemin’, heretical shit from that big ass fxxkin yakkin orifice you got

u just wuznt expectin me to drop on by and see how good u really are skrrt skrrt, wuz u?

thinkin that u could get away wit talkin hot on the internet, boy

 

A grin takes place of the once stoic scowl3 that had been plastered over his face, which you assume had not been well acquainted with expressions indicating anything negative. He stares down at you with lax, half-lidded eyes while you stare up with pupils blown wide and a mouth gone dry. The eyes bore down unto you, and you soon unable to will the perspiration away and find your bearings when he stopped talking and gave you an expectant look4. 

 

1 Or fervent anger. It is interchangeable.

2 No matter how hard you try.

3 You assume that he may have willed the expression away due to the negative affects it could have had on his makeup.

4 It is safe to say that he is looking at you in hopes of a response.

 

>Galekh: Finally respond

I believe you do not understand, Marvus. I am well aware that being informed of falsities in a situation may leave one feeling rather discombobulated, but I can say with the utmost certainty that the persona my kismesis has established for me is completely fabricated1! I have never been involved in the music industry, nor have I ever had any ties within it. I have never produced any sort of music, let alone slampoetry2, and I have never disparaged you in the slightest.

1 Along with every other detail he may or may not have provided about me.

2 It seems to be something that is meant to be left to those of your caste.

I am prepared to reimburse you in any way you see fit for the time you have taken out of your night to travel to my hive in search of a slam session1, but I am unable to provide you with what the tealblood you communicated with had promised. I am deeply sorry if this has inconvenienced you at all.

1 Or a slam battle. Whichever you prefer.

 

You return your gaze to him only to find that the look of doubt on his face does not particularly indicate him finding your plight believable in the slightest. Between the several cameras1 being pointed towards you and the lack of impact which the best defense you could have possibly mustered up has, you find the beginnings of dismay fluid pricking the corners of your eyes to have come with reason2. The humiliation that will follow this if he decides to give update his massive follower base an update in regard to this situation that has any semblance of identifying information within it will be substantial.

ngl dawg that lil fib that u just came up wit on da fxxkin fly is supa impressive

but i caint spare u just cuz u a buxom blue thats gucci @ improvisin

teal boy said that u wuld pull smth like this and that it wuld be p fxxkin convincing

and that lil boy wuz rite

 

He punctuates his final, drawling statement with a nonchalant shrug  as he fades off into a stony silence. You attempt to respond directly after he goes silent, but it is progressively becoming more and more difficult to speak. You make several different attempts to begin your next retort and they all wind up faintly trailing off into oblivion. You also rightfully assume that they would be proceeded a profane number of ellipses3 to effectively convey the length of the pauses which follow the false starts.

 

lmao

u rlly dont got any idea what 2 do when some1 catches up to u for all that shit u’ve been talkin

drop the act, jit

u be lookin like u dont kno what the FXXK goin on

but you rlly be w/ it  

cmon boy flex on me wit dem rhymes

show me whatchu got if im such a fxxkin old head

 

A deep breath in – a deep breath out.

 

What is it going to take for you to understand that I have not and will never set out to defame you?

 

You speak past the secretions steadily trickling onto the skin under your ocular spheres in a shaky, unsteady voice that you would have never predicted would have been coming from _you_ of all trolls for the rest of your natural life. The ability to conduct yourself smoothly as some others do is a skill which you are sure you will never harbor, but you must force yourself to act with the slightest bit of self-preserving tendencies in mind to avoid certain doom. The… ten? Yes, ten. The ten cameras pointing directly at you as you stumble through this interaction4 and the palmhusk idly lingering in the palm of the famed poet standing before you continually hinder your ability to properly enunciate, think, and will the excess of perspiration that seems to be slicking past every last square inch of your body away.

 

You assume it must be painful to watch, but three coherent responses are something which you are willing to take pride in5.

 

boi

own the FXXK up 2 whatchu said

 

How could I possibly “own up” to something I never said1!? I assure you that I have never uttered a foul word about you and never will think of you in a light that is not completely positive. My kismesis devised this scheme, and I cannot possibly be sorrier than I am now for his actions. Do I really appear to be the sort of troll who would be involved in an industry such as your’s2?  

1 Or had never even thought.

2 The caste divide paired with other aspects of my appearance should have made it abundantly clear that I would never consider a position in your field.

I suppose I can understand that you continually refuse this due to the fact that you have been told otherwise by a party which you assume is far more trustworthy than myself, but I can assure you that I have not been attempting to lie at all. I have been as truthful as possible.

 

Your grip on the door has gone slack as your palm had been overrun with rank sweat, tears still wet the bags under your eyes, but you feel slightly emboldened. He quirks the entirety of his sinewy figure to his right in a fluid heave as his tongue pushes outward to graze over his protruding fangs. Three fingers steadily thrum over his chin as he processes what you had just said in a manner so overtly lackadaisical that you think Gorjek may have instructed him to. It takes him a considerable amount of time to respond, and you come to think that he may be mocking you for your earlier silence.

1 You do not bother to determine the exact number just yet.

2 You pray for dear life that Marvus takes no notice of this.

3  He does not appear used to it in the slightest, and it took a great amount of contortion to even make himself appear mildly infuriated.

4 Why did you not just shut the door? Maybe admitting defeat in such a way would have been infinitely less graceful than bearing through it.

5 In other words, you have managed to successfully go off at the mouth for long enough to the point of sounding eloquent.

 

> Galekh: Anticipate response

 

This Marvus does seem to be mocking you for a second1, but you do not know him well enough to determine if he is genuinely taking such an offensively long amount of time to think on purpose or not. His eyes slowly move to the massive expanse of your bookhive, which you doubt he has gotten a good look at yet, and the realization seems to dawn upon him2 sooner than later. You had expected his grin to fade away upon coming to the obvious conclusion that you were nothing close to what the teal had described, but it only grew wider.

 

shiet dawg

that was all my fxxkin fault 2 b perfectly honest with u

say… how bout i make it up to ya, doll? i know there are sum considerable reimbursements that’ll need to b cummin from my end, blue, but i aint got no currency a any variety on me atm…

caint i just like

take u somewhere or smth like dat to pay off my reparations or some shizz like that, yung indigo?

 

I had never said anything about you paying me back in any way, shape or—

 

fxxk mang i insist

u wuz lookin like u wuz on some not today shit when i got my gotdamn harsh up on u

like srsly

looked rigor mortis was finna set in when i let them words come outta my yakkin orifice

whole fxxkin body wuz getting stiffy uh  

 

Are you sure I will not be impeding upon anything? I would hate to be a nuisance, and I assume that someone with as such a large follower base as yourself would have some sort of activities planned later in the night1. As it is black affirmation night, I am sure you have an meeting planned with your kismesis in the later hours of the night.

1 While you did say that you had nothing to do in your conversation with Gorjek, I can only assume that was indicative of not having any activities to occupy yourself with for the time slot in which you would visit me.

 

well u aint some lame ass motherfxxcker walkin round with this impression that he on some east side soulja shit and that his custodian didn’t raise some sorta bitch

so there aint no way that u gunna impede on anything

and i aint got nuthin goin on for the next quarter perigree, vro

plus im fxxkin 20000000000% sure that hangin round u wuldnt be some great waste a my time

it caint be all to far fetched to go an say that you gotta have something interestin to say

 

The terror which once presided in your shaking body is slowly but surely dissipating as you weigh your options. On one hand, this could be a genuine offer meant to make up for his earlier actions2. On the other hand, this ruse that your kismesis has been devising may be much more complex and this invitation could be leading you to danger, but you doubt it. Even though you had only ever heard faint whispers of this troll’s name, there is something about him that makes you feel obligated to trust him and urges you to accept the offer as steadfastly as you can. You fear for your social standing being destroyed, but you are certain that taking your chances in this instance will be well worth it.

You also feel a great sense of obligation, as the horde of trolls bearing cameras behind him are looking at you with a certain hopeful gleam in the ocular organs.

 

1 He had been in this pose for an estimated 60 seconds before he moved.

2 His offenses, if you could even call them that, were simply interrupting you in the midst of a pleasant night and scaring you beyond the point of forming words1.

1 You really don’t understand why he’s trying to reimburse you1 for any of these things.

1 Not that you mind, though.

 

> Galekh: Accept offer. Steadfastly.

Well, if you insist upon it not being an issue than I suppose I will allow myself to indulge in your company for as long as you’d like me to1. I must apologize for my earlier assertiveness while attempting to convince of Tagora’s many falsehoods, and I am sure that I will be able to be much politer than I was earlier.

1 My itinerary is not particularly cluttered either.

 

awh fxxk yeah

gimme just like…

2 secs dawg and ill be rite wit chu

 

He spins on the balls of his heels, heel of his palm resting upon the ornament which tops his cane and proceeds to give his crew an incredibly brief speech which ends with them sharing a celebratory1 “esskeetit”2 with him before slowly beginning to disperse. Marvus turns back in a motion just as fluid as the other that you rightfully assume some form of supernatural forces are at playing, making him as trollmanely suave as possible. Another lazy smile plays upon his lips as he gestures for you to follow him towards his outrageously over-sized clown limousine which is somewhat tasteful in its outward appearance.

cmon, buxom blue 

ill reimburse ya rlly fxxkin nice if u kno what im sayin skrrt skrrt 

finna catch summa dat purple sizzurp uhh… galekh zee-gee-see?

thats how u say it rite

It is rather common for those to err in regard to pronunciation of my surname1, but I suppose I am well able to appreciate the fact that you, at the very least, made an attempt. Anyways, do you suppose you could... enlighten me in regard to some of the aspects of purpleblood culture during our time together? It is certainly a topic which has not yet been documented outside of the culture itself and I have been meaning to make an attempt to further my understanding of it. Oh! I suppose that could be your payment? Education in regard to purple2 subcultures? Perhaps some information on the religion you follow?

1 Some more unforgivable than others. 

2 Or the many divisions of slam poetry? 

The fear vanished in one, single swoop. With a broad, grandiose gestures it fades away within a matter of seconds only to be replaced with a placidity that you had only assumed only a chill, lo-fi playlist could have ever inspired. You welcome it, though, as your deeper conscious seems to be urging you to settle in accordingly with rushes of dopamine which lull you. A deeper instinct within you calls upon the few times in which he had cut you off as incentive to go ballistic on him, yet you find yourself unable. You follow him when turns and begins to head down the steps.

im sure that by tmrrw night u'll b soooo fxxkin educated on my culture that u wont finna be able to take it 

be kno'in so much bout them mirthful messiahs yo gotdamn sound receptor orifice-s gonna be achin by the end of da night bc i wuld have been talkin 2 much 4 u 2 handle

i got me plenty a ties in dis shit so i kno wtf be goin on behind the scenes

wit da likes a dem fools who got jailed up for promotin uprisins 2 vro 

i kno wtf is up 

You had assumed that he was going to address himself as woke, but are infinitely joyous when he doesn't. He spares a glance back at you as he meanders down the marble steps, a particular hint of mischievousness shining in his ocular organs as he stares into your's whilst running his long, long tongue over his lower lips and the tips of his unfairly sharp fangs. Not having paused, he treads onward before disrupting the incredibly brief silence with something that you had expected as little as his arrival3

pluuuuuus... i can like 

maybe give u a lil insight as 2 how an indigo/purple dynamic is ment 2 go down... 

_Oh._

1 You at least assume it is meant to be as such. 

2 It sounds vaguely like "let's get it" 

3 Or the fact that Gorjek had the ability to devise what he had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! leave a kudos or comment if you'd like a continuation or you enjoyed it! share any criticisms you have if you'd like


	3. Bust Down, Galkehiana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just an f.y.i i hc chucklevoodoos as being something used to soothe someone and galekh, being quite high-strung more often than not, certainly needs that! no mind rape sorta stuff here. anyways!! sorry for the wait! i said it would come out on a saturday haha... just didnt specify which month. i hope you enjoy! give me your comments, criticism, and kudos

>Galekh: Deliberate 

Someone as invested in the art of pedantry as yourself1 could not have missed the implication even if you had tried. You’ve acquainted yourself quite well with the dynamic a purpleblood and an indigoblood have usually had through your various scholarly pursuits2. This knowledge has led you to the conclusion that, to put it as eloquently as you can, he is requesting that you take on a sexually submissive position under him3. You suppose that is why he insisted you sit in his lap4. 

u feelin all fxxkin comfy and shizz, doll? 

All higher function comes close to leaving your mind the moment his fingers ever-so-gently brush against your inner thigh as he steadies himself against the plush seating of his limousine. Intentional or not, it drives the breath out of your airsacs and leaves you overwhelmed and your mind foggy. Even the slightest graze of his skin against your’s causes your entire body to be reduced to nothing but a tremulous mass of muscle residing within his lap. You can only imagine what will come of you if anything goes beyond the faintest of touches… 

You recline in his lap, steadying yourself as he had done earlier, and allow the coolness of his body and the strength of his chucklevoodoos to will you into a remarkably less tense state. 

I am quite comfortable now, yes. Might I ask… is this the insight in regard to caste dynamic I had been offered earlier1? The position on your lap being indicative me being a ‘pet’ of some sorts, or, to put it in the ineloquent fashion of your peer’s a, ahem, ‘bulgebitch’2. At the very least, that is what I have found to be a term in the clown community which refers to someone who is usually receptive of sexual attention… in a manner of speaking that they’d be receiving the, uh, bulge3. Furthermore, you had stated earlier you will be giving me insight as to how a dynamic between an ‘indigo/purple’ is meant to ‘go down’ and this position that I am currently in is usually indicative of submission which relates to the dynamic. You know, because indigos have usually been relating to purplebloods in the context of the former of the two submitting to the latter… sexually. Um, I was just wondering if I would be receiving anymore insights regarding this ‘dynamic’ we’re meant to have?  
1 Specifically the more intimate elements of it.  
2A term I am led to believe is widely used within the clown community.  
3 Specifically to someone who tends to be incredibly promiscuous and ‘thirsts’ after bulge. I was informed another term for this is ‘THOT’. 

u and me gots us all fxxkin nite doll 

finna teach u plenty a lessons 

make u real familiar wit wut it up and feelz like 2 b a realass bulgebitch! u feel me? ;o) 

His hand curls around the thickest point of your thigh, and it punctuates the his final, drawling statement excellently. Your ocular spheres only briefly flit over the miasma of clown filth that would, in any other scenario, inhibit your ability to be able to enjoy the situation; though there’s something about him that’s just too alluring to allow something as a simple as a mess get in the way of things. There’s just something about him that fogs up your mind and makes you insatiable for more5, though you assume that he tends to have that sort of effect on people. 

Your bulge twitches within its sheathe, nook grows wet, and hips jerk backward to press up against the substantial bulge within his ridiculously tight pants the moment he gives another, stronger squeeze. His heady scent dizzies you, disorients you for moments on end, and you can only assume he glories in the moments he reduces you to silence. It’s an effect only few have been able to have on you. 

With a dry mouth and a fuzzy head now when having been introduced to his potent salacious intentions, you gracelessly stumbled through a reply5. 

I suppose I do indeed ‘feel you’1. Seeing as you are clearly a man of prodigious power with an abundance of influence, I’m sure you have had enough experience2 to familiarize me with such a position… given that you must encounter trolls who, err, thirst after you in some sense3. I am not implying, in any sense, that you are submissive. Please know that. I’m well aware of just how offended some members of your caste can get when their dominance4 is challenged by someone of a lesser caste5.  
1 In both a literal and metaphorical sense.  
2 Sexually.  
3Your bulge, to be specific.  
4 Or their ability to dominate, rather.  
5Or by anyone, for that matter. 

He offers a dark chuckle and you find yourself entranced by the morbidezza of his sinewy, long limbs as many others had been. A purr rumbles up in your chest in the place of the usual frustrated clicking and you cannot help but feel calm when resting up against his utterly inexpugnable form. You also note that, though he is only one caste above you, the difference in temperature is delightfully striking6.

glad yous and is r gettin down 2 da point real fxxkin nice bby doll 

it takes one real ass mf 2 know dat a real clown aint just there to slam… he fxxkin comes to SLAM TF DOWN 

da ancient doctrines of Troll Tay K instate all dem badass mofos who love dey choppas to SLAM as hard as they fxxkin can  


Wasn’t Troll Tay K imprisoned for several acts of incivism and spreading libel against the empire1, and then later executed for his crimes? I am well aware he was incredibly influential within the clown community2. 1This list is significantly shortened for the sake of brevity on my part. It would consume far too much of your time, which I assume is valuable, and I will not allow myself to do such a thing.  
2 And that he had an incredibly devoted following within the community itself. 

Another laugh, deep and hearty resounds from within his chest as he pulls you closer against him. You rightly assume that he only had full intention of doing so in order to reassure you both that there was indeed going to be some… some ‘slamming’ occurring before next moonrise. One of his hands tangles itself in your hair, gently tilts you head backwards, and the distinct fog that adamantly commands you to be pacified grows all the more powerful. His voice, now steadied to a faint lilt that reverberates throughout the limousine, is deep and low in your ear.

us clowns are p closeknit, my buxom blue ass b

‘sides that aint rlly b matterin’ 

wes just like acknowledgin our lost brothas and sistas. ‘specially those who have given us bountiful amounts of knowledge and sickass mf fires vro 

all’a yalls be wonderin why we still lookin afta mfs long deceased, but its just as simple as fxxkin preservin who da fxxk made us who we is and all dat. its different in dems caverns’ gynecocracies and all’a dose fxxkin scholarly societies yous probably is a parta.

y’all don’t gots the messiahs 

so mayb dats why u aint b understandin all da mess I gots 2 offer and understand the importance of preservin those who compose our principals and all dat mess 

but dont u fear one lil bit, u cuteass lil blue thang u, im finna make sure u get a whole new understandin of just how us mf jugs operate 

and just how hard wez can SLAM a mf when provided sum proper ass incentive lmao skrrrrrt ;o) 

A chill runs up your central flesh-holding scepter the moment the words pass through his lips and into the limousines chilly air and his hand winds into your hair more tightly than it had before. Being around him is an experience so enlivening that you believe there is not a single term to properly capture it. Not on a single planet that had been conquered by the empire does a word of such magnitude exist. 

So, if I have been reading you correctly1… I believe you will be taking me to some sort of clown function? Or, at the very least, one of the parts of this city that is dominated by purplebloods who follow your religion. As one of the terms we had earlier agreed on was you introducing me to some of the more… obfuscated sects of your culture.  
1 Which I must to have been. My focus is as adamantine as most clown’s devotion to their messiahs. 

ya hit tha head of tha nail right on the fxxkin head dollface 

been a longass while since i all up and gave a mf some xxxeducation 

shiiiiieeeeet mofo i aint never shown any sweetass lil indigos such as yaself. glad yous is easy to keep on docile and shit 

You’re not entirely sure what he means, but you’re sure it’s completely innocuous. Not as nearly innocuous as the hints of purple sizzurp on his breath (a drink that is created through mixing a throat-soothing medical liquid, Faygo, and a variable of amount of blood usually attained from sacrifices), but you decide not to dwell on it. Even if you had decided to, you doubt you’d be able to muster up a negative thought regarding him. Most people find themselves unable to do so as well, which is likely why he as a following as large as he does.

His fingers curl within your hair, claws barely grazing against your scalp and a breath hitches in your throat. Temporarily, you get a glimpse at him in all his glory: eyes tinted a vague, yet noticeable, violet, a single row of ivory white fangs protruding over his bottom lip, makeup still impeccably applied, hair cascading down and past his shoulders, and a grin still plastered on his face. He winks at you. 

1 You’re incredibly well-versed in this art. 

2The one source that has given you the most insight as to how it’s ‘ment 2 go down’ is The Grand Highblood’s personal accounts of experiences between himself and his paramour. 

3 He seems determined. 

4Although the limousine itself is completely empty, with the exception of a variety of anomalous objects taking up space on the remaining seats. 

5You have a feeling that he finds it charming. 

6Just as he is. 

>Galekh: Be flattered

I do try my best to be as approachable as possible1, though I do feel… abnormally passive. Anyways! I wasn’t aware that this was something you often did, actually, as I assumed you would have some better use of your time aside from extraneous excursions into ‘clown town’ with those you wished to educate. In other words, I was figuring I would have been the only one.  
1 I have a feeling the alien I encountered was quite receptive of my methods.

yous really fxxkin approachable when you got some of da mirthful messiah’s techniques helpin u 2 chill on out vro

makes it a whole lot easier 4 this big ol’ clown right fxxkin here to skrrt up in summa dat phat indigo nook if u no what im sayin and shizz…

and, though u aint da only 1, u sure is da only 1 dragged on out here wit intentions of givin’ a hearty helpin’ a clown lovin’

And I assume that you and I will be, ahem, smashing later?

dw dollface yous finna get felt tf real goddamn soon

heheh… just gotta love makin dese sweetass hos wait

makes em all the more fxxkin eager and shizz… yknow doll??

You have a feeling that you’re beginning to know. With his psychic influences addling your pan, you also have a feeling that this is going to be a very long night.

It's not long before his claws hook into your hips and crudely turn you around to where you're facing him directly; although the violet glow in his eyes persists, he's still as beautiful as he had been before. His tongue, long and coated with translucent saliva, trails over his bottom lip as he intently looks your way. 

well b gettin dere soon 

i jus wanna get ur fine self a lil revved up b4 we exit 

bet yous the type 2 be all cute when yous horny 

also i want u 2 b gaggin 4 it bi the time wez back in here lmaooo

He captures your lips within his, and you think you might just lose consciousness. His tongue forcefully pushes past your lips, entangling itself with your own as his claws dig into your hips and he gives a singular, painfully slow grind. All though fizzles out for the moments he's holding you close and flush against his own powerfully built body, and it doesn't return for some time after that. 


End file.
